


Grapevine

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post The Break Up, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t used to being surrounded by so much anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The ND’s are unimpressed when they discover that Blaine cheated.

He shouldn’t have been so surprised that the word had spread so quickly. 

As soon as he stepped through the choir door he felt their eyes on him. For his entire life, Blaine had been comfortable standing in front of a crowd. He loved the rush of adrenaline, loved how for a moment he was the one thing everyone was focused on. He had never felt this uncomfortable. 

When Blaine had returned home from New York, he had locked himself in his bedroom and cried until he made himself sick. Worried, his parents had asked him to stay home but Blaine knew if he had stayed he would have just gone over the weekend in his head constantly. He needed the comfort and support from his friends, he needed not to be by himself. 

But when he looked around the room, he felt his heart sink. 

Everyone stared at him when he walked in, making him pause. The intense feeling of being unwanted actually made his head swim. His usual chair in the back, where he had sat next to Kurt, was actually missing. There was just a gap in the middle of the back and one chair was placed off to the side, separate from the rest of the group.

As he slowly walked over to the chair, Artie leaned over slightly to push it even farther away. 

The newer members looked uncomfortable but just kept to themselves, shooting Blaine glances. He busied himself by looking through his planner, mostly to try to distract himself from Tina whispering. 

"So, he was convinced Kurt was cheating and sang this song in front of the whole group," his heart clenched in his chest and his shoulders drew up. "And it was…"

"Tina," Sam hissed, leaning forward. "Enough."

She looked a little startled and a faint blush stained her cheeks. She still rolled her eyes and slouched down in her chair, trying to avoid looking at Blaine. Frowning, Sam leaned back as well and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Really, it was fine. Blaine understood how they felt. He could recognize the disappointment and hatred in their eyes. He had broken something, something that was important to all of them. He had done something so unforgivable as cheating especially after the Chandler incident. He deserved the looks, he deserved the whispers. 

It didn’t matter how much they hated him, because no one could hate him as much as he did.


End file.
